films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily's Adventure
Emily's Adventure is the twentieth episode of the eighth season and the two hundred and second episode of the series. In this episode, Emily learns to use her manners after a storm has hit Sodor. Plot One night, a storm sweeps across the Island and causes a lot of damage. The following morning, Farmer McColl examines his cow barn to discover that the roof has blown off. So he telephones the Fat Controller, who sends Emily to collect timber to repair the barn. On her way to Farmer McColl's, Emily has to stop due to a fallen tree. Trevor tries his best to pull it out of the way, but Emily thinks he is going too slowly so she bosses him about, telling him to do his job quicker and blowing her whistle at him. Trevor moves the tree out of the way, but Emily, being impatient, doesn't say "thank you" at all. Emily applies this "be-quick-with-your-job" technique again when she sees workmen clearing the tracks further down the line. Further on down the line, Emily stops again as a water tower is blocking her line. Elizabeth is trying her best to move it, but once again, Emily is impatient and applies her "be-quick-with-your-job" technique by bossing Elizabeth about. But Elizabeth stands her ground, refusing to take orders from Emily. Soon, Thomas arrives in the opposite direction, and tells Emily to ask more nicely. Realising that her bossiness isn't going to help her at all, Emily asks Elizabeth very nicely to clear the tracks, which she does. Once the water tower is clear of the tracks, Emily says "thank you" to Elizabeth, and then later to Harvey; and gets to Farmer McColl's just in time. Once the barn's roof is mended, the cows and the calves rest in the soft hay and Farmer McColl thanks Emily for helping him. Emily now knows it is best to say "please" and "thank you" whenever she does a job. Characters *Thomas *Emily *Elizabeth *Sir Topham Hatt *Farmer McColl *Harvey (does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Lorry 1 (faceless; cameo) Locations *McColl Farm *The Watermill *Henry's Tunnel *Knapford Sheds *Dryaw *The Lumber Mill Gallery Emily'sAdventuretitlecard.png|UK title card Emily'sAdventureTVtitlecard.png|TV title card Emily'sAdventureUSTitleCard.png|US Title card Emily'sAdventureKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card Emily'sAdventure.PNG Emily'sAdventure1.png Emily'sAdventure2.png Emily'sAdventure3.png Emily'sAdventure4.png Emily'sAdventure5.png Emily'sAdventure6.png Emily'sAdventure7.png Emily'sAdventure8.png Emily'sAdventure9.png Emily'sAdventure10.png Emily'sAdventure11.png Emily'sAdventure12.png Emily'sAdventure13.png Emily'sAdventure14.png Emily'sAdventure15.png Emily'sAdventure16.png Emily'sAdventure17.png Emily'sAdventure18.png Emily'sAdventure19.png Emily'sAdventure20.png Emily'sAdventure21.png Emily'sAdventure22.png Emily'sAdventure23.png Emily'sAdventure24.png Emily'sAdventure25.png Emily'sAdventure26.png Emily'sAdventure27.png Emily'sAdventure28.png Emily'sAdventure29.png Emily'sAdventure30.png Emily'sAdventure31.png Emily'sAdventure32.png Emily'sAdventure33.png Emily'sAdventure34.png Emily'sAdventure35.png Emily'sAdventure36.png Emily'sAdventure37.png Emily'sAdventure38.png Emily'sAdventure39.png Emily'sAdventure40.png Emily'sAdventure41.png Emily'sAdventure42.png Emily'sAdventure43.png Emily'sAdventure44.png Emily'sAdventure45.png Emily'sAdventure46.png Emily'sAdventure47.png Emily'sAdventure48.png Emily'sAdventure49.png Emily'sAdventure50.png Emily'sAdventure51.png Emily'sAdventure52.png Emily'sAdventure53.png Emily'sAdventure54.png Emily'sAdventure55.png Emily'sAdventure56.png Emily'sAdventure57.png Emily'sAdventure58.png Emily'sAdventure59.png Emily'sAdventure60.png Emily'sAdventure61.png Emily'sAdventure62.png Emily'sAdventure63.png Emily'sAdventure64.png Emily'sAdventure65.png Emily'sAdventure66.png Emily'sAdventure67.png Emily'sAdventure68.png Emily'sAdventure69.png Emily'sAdventure70.png Emily'sAdventure71.png Emily'sAdventure72.png Emily'sAdventure73.png Emily'sAdventure74.png Emily'sAdventure75.png Emily'sAdventure76.gif Emily'sAdventure77.png Emily'sAdventure78.jpg Emily'sAdventure79.png Emily'sAdventure80.png Emily'sAdventure81.png Emily'sAdventure82.png Emily'sAdventure83.png Emily'sAdventure84.png Emily'sAdventure85.png Emily'sAdventure86.png Emily'sAdventure87.png Emily'sAdventure88.png Emily'sAdventure89.png Emily'sAdventure90.png Emily'sAdventure91.png Emily'sAdventure92.png Emily'sAdventure93.png Emily'sAdventure94.png Emily'sAdventure95.png Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Best Of Emily (2009, US) Category:Best Of Emily (September 8, 2009) Full